Dawkins
Dawkins is a Dalmatian puppy who appears in 101 Dalmatian Street. Background Dawkins is a puppy genius and very creative. He is the inventor of the many devices which the Dalmatian family use about the house. He sometimes acts as Dylan's sidekick (sometimes seeming underappreciated) and, being the most sensible of the pups, is left in charge, whenever both Dolly and Dylan are occupied elsewhere. Dawkins does not show too much emotion but he LOVES his space doll: "Princess Positron"! Role in the series Dawkins first appears in "Dog's Best Friend", where he informs the audience that the Food Machines are on meltdown, after Mister Fuzzy causes them to go crazy when he tries to use them. He can also be seen with the other pups watching the fireworks in "Boom Night". His first prominent role is in the short "Target Pups", where he works with Dylan, making modifications to the Food Pump as well as testing the aim on them. In "Power to the Puppies", Dawkins acts as the moderator during Dolly and Dylan's debate for who should be Top Dog. In "Walkies on the Wild Side", while Fergus is teaching Dylan how to unleash his inner wolf, Dolly is left puppy-sitting alone. Dawkins tries to help and advise her during this, but she ignores his suggestions, before leaving him in charge when she goes searching for Dylan. In "Winter Funderland", Dolly comes to Dawkins to help her make snow in the house. He shows concern at first, but is convinced when Dolly suggests there can be pioneering data he can gather from doing so. Later, after the two have made the house into a winter wonderland, Dylan recognizes Dawkins' guilty look and he admits that Dolly made him do it. Things begin getting very cold and Dolly needs to restore heat to the house. However, the house is still wet and Delilah and Doug are close to the house. Dawkins suggests that since they used the heat to turn the ice into water, they can increase the temperature to turn the water into steam, which works and makes their parents think the pups made a tropical-themed party. In the same episode, Dawkins admits his nose chafes easily. In "Snow Day", when Doug dresses up as the Hat Reindeer, Dawkins tries to tell Doug that they know it's him, only to have a hat put on his head. Dawkins, for unspecified reasons, refers to Doug by name rather than as "Dad" or "Father". The most likely reason is to imply he comes from Delilah's side of the family and isn't very close to Doug as a parent. In "Dawkins Strikes Back", Dawkins feels that Dylan and Dolly take him for granted so he decides to go on strike and leaves the house. While in the park the Canal Crew stumble upon him and teach him how to relax. With various inventions and things going haywire and causing chaos, Dylan and Dolly go to fetch Dawkins and promise to respect him more. After everything is fixed the pups are in bed, Dakwins is left in charge so Dylan and Dolly can go to Hansel's howl fest. Gallery Dawkins By Food PumpDL.png Dawkins Walking To Food PumpDL.png|Dawkins in "Target Pups". Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:English characters